


sickeningly sweet like honey - all i need is you

by cute_lil_fluff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Lydia brotp, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Magnus is away, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tired Alec, and Alec is stressed, this is horribly generic but I'm just getting back into the swing of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_lil_fluff/pseuds/cute_lil_fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is stressed.</p><p>Not only has Magnus been away for the past few days making Alec's sleep fitful with worry even though Magnus is definitely completely fine, but his parents had spent the day at the Institute and Jace wouldn't let him avoid them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sickeningly sweet like honey - all i need is you

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything in ages and this is horribly horrible but I enjoyed the concept anyway. Enjoy and don't judge me.

Alec is stressed.

Not only has Magnus been away for the past few days making Alec's sleep fitful with worry even though Magnus is definitely completely fine, but his parents had spent the day at the Institute and Jace wouldn't let him avoid them.

So Alec's annoyed at Jace, Izzy's annoyed at Alec about … something he'd done, and Magnus wasn't due back until really late this evening. It's already eleven at night, a text from Magnus an hour earlier saying he'd be home soon, and Alec's pacing the halls of the Institute, cold and lonely and worried.

Eventually, he gives up being such a moper and makes his way to Lydia's office. He knocks on the slightly open door before poking his head through the gap.

“Lydia?” His voice is quiet and raspy, muffled in the big room, tall ceilings stealing the sound.

“Alec? Hi!” Lydia appears in his eye line with an open folder balanced in her hands. “Everything okay?” She asks, coming to stand in front of him when he steps into the room.

He takes in her relaxed appearance, leggings and a soft jumper, feet tucked into fluffy socks, hair curling over her shoulders, instantly making Alec feel warm and comfy in a way Lydia always can.

“Magnus should be back soon and I need to do something to pass the time. Can I help you with anything?” He asks, moving to peek over her shoulder at the finance forms in the folder.

“You could help me sorting through these folders if you want, it's not much fun though, I'll warn you.” She says, gesturing towards the piles of binders covering her desk, a burning candle sat precariously in the corner, casting a warm glow in the dimly lit room.

“Of course.” He says, picking one up and setting to work. It's after the third time a folder drops from his tired hands and falls to the carpet that Lydia acknowledges it.

“Alec, are you okay?” She asks, taking the folder he's just grabbed from the floor and resting it on the table. “What's going on?”

“I'm just tired, Lydia. It's fine.” She lets out a breath, silently laughing at him. He frowns, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Come on, then. Lie down.” She says, hooking a hand round his elbow and tugging him towards the sofa in the corner of her office. She pushes him down on to it, glaring at him when he tries to get up again.

“I don't want to go to sleep, Lyds. I want to be awake when Magnus gets back.” He complains when she crosses the room to grab a blanket for him, nevertheless curling up on the sofa, a cushion propping up his head.

Lydia smiles as she tucks the blanket around him, crouching down to his level and running her careful fingers through his hair. “I promise I'll wake you up when he gets here. Get some rest.”

He reluctantly nods as he eyelids begin to slip closed, sighing as she presses her lips to his forehead. She stands up and returns to the desk, eyes flicking up to watch as Alec slowly drifts off before her eyes.

Once she knows he's definitely asleep, she pulls out her phone and dials Magnus' number. “Lydia! To what do I owe the honour?” Magnus greets her, his voice still bright despite the tiredness lingering behind it.

“Hi Magnus. I just wanted to tell you that Alec is with me, so you know where to find him when you get back. I've made him get some sleep.”

“Well, someone needs to. Thank you, Lydia. I've had a bit of a delay but I should be back soon enough. I'll see you then?” They says their goodbyes and Lydia gets back to her work, flicking through years of old security reports and paperwork that hasn't been looked at in what feels like centuries.

It's just gone midnight when a portal opens in the wall next to the big wooden door, a disgruntled but still glamorous Magnus stepping through it, muttering to himself. “Oh the immortal, such a pain.”

He smiles when his eyes land on Lydia, making his way over to give her a hug. “Hello, my love.” He kisses her hair. “Where's my boy?” Lydia gestures to the sofa, and Magnus can't help but grin.

Alec is still curled up on his side, his hands twisted in the hem of the blanket, his eyebrows drawn together in a sleepy little frown as he dreams. Magnus quietly drops to his knees beside Alec's head, experienced fingers smoothing out the creases in his forehead and curling around his neck.

“Wake up, my sleeping beauty.” He whispers, lips soft against the flushed skin of Alec's cheeks. Alec's eyes slowly flutter open, widening when Magnus' face appears before him.

“Mags, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, honey.” Neither of them react when the door shuts with a click, Lydia giving them their space. They're too wrapped up in each other to notice.

“How was the meeting?” Alec asks, lazily sitting up and leaning forward into Magnus' arms, head resting in the crook of his shoulder, where he belongs.

“Boring, tiring. You know how the immortal are. I couldn't wait to get back home.” Alec snorts in amusement but turns to kiss Magnus' hairline anyway, his fingers toying with the hem of Magnus' purple blazer. “Come on honey-bee, let's get you to bed.”

Magnus wraps an arm around Alec's waist as they stand in front of the wall Magnus had entered through, and the warlock reopens the portal. They step out into their bedroom in Magnus' loft, Magnus pushing Alec down onto the bed before getting them both into significantly less clothing.

“I love you.” Alec whispers sleepily as Magnus wraps the shadowhunter up in his strong arms, chests pressed together, cold feet tucking under warm calves.

“I love you too. Get some sleep, I'll still be here in the morning.” Magnus replies, stroking his palm over Alec's curls and squeezing at his waist.

“You better be.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you liked it, please reblog [it](http://virginshadowhunter-energy.tumblr.com/post/145161654156/sickeningly-sweet-like-honey-all-i-need-is-you) on [my tumblr](virginshadowhunter-energy.tumblr.com).


End file.
